Until very recently, even the mention of oral sex has been frowned upon. However, this is not the reality of the situation and many cases of mouth diseases are arising as the result of oral sex. The number of such cases has risen dramatically due to the recent AIDS scare where people often feel that AIDS can be avoided through oral sex. According to a recent doctor survey, patients are now being seen on a daily basis with diseases such as syphilis, gonorrhea, herpes and even orally contracted AIDS. There is therefore a very strong need for the development of a facial prophylactic.